


Understanding

by Cephy



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dave's sidequest to Fornstrand, Rush is very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "David/Rush: Rush's thoughts after David's sidequest in Fornstrand - Perhaps he's misread things?"

Thing was, he'd been pretty sure that Dave liked him. Really, really almost sure. Like, nearly gone and knocked on Dave's door and kissed him silly when he opened it, that kind of almost-sure. Now he was kind of glad he hadn't. At least he'd saved them both the hassle and embarrassment of Dave kicking him out of the city if it hadn't gone well-- or, no, Dave was a really nice guy, he probably would have let Rush stay, regardless. Never mind how that would have been _really_ awkward.

On the other hand, though, if he had gone ahead with it then one way or another at least he'd _know_. He wouldn't be sitting in the garden alone at night, thinking in circles and driving himself nuts. Which was marginally better than lying in bed not-sleeping while doing the same, but only marginally.

He just couldn't stop going over and over all of Dave's actions in the time they'd known each other, picking apart the little hints he'd _thought_ he'd picked up in an attempt to see if he had just misunderstood. So far, he was tending towards the conclusion that he _hadn't_ , which only left him feeling more confused than ever.

Eulam wasn't that much of a backwater; Rush had always known it was possible for a person to like both men and women. So Dave having been involved with a girl in the past didn't necessarily mean he couldn't be interested in Rush now. And someone as-- as _ace_ as Dave probably had all sorts of people trying to ask him out. Rush hadn't been surprised to find out he'd been involved with someone before. Unreasoningly jealous, maybe, but not _surprised_.

So, okay. Up to that point in the mental argument, no problem. But come _on_. Who would take someone they're interested in out to visit what was basically the grave of a past girlfriend, and not even act awkward about it at all?

"Rush."

The voice was very near, and almost made Rush jump right out of his skin. It did make him jump to his feet, whirling around to face the shadow moving towards him. "Dave! Hi. Uh, I didn't think you'd be-- out here. So late."

"I could say the same for you," Dave said, coming out into the moonlight. He was smiling; Rush wasn't sure whether to be reassured or not. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you, but you've been rather elusive this evening."

"Oh. Sorry, I was just-- thinking." Wanted to talk to him, great. Because conversations starting with _that_ phrase always ended well. Rush turned his nervous head-rub into what he hoped was a casual shrug, and tried to resettle himself on the bench.

Dave came over and sat beside him. "I wanted to thank you for coming with me today," he said.

Rush gave a jerky nod. "You know I'm always up for a field trip," he managed to say. The way Dave looked at him after probably meant it hadn't come out quite as easily as Rush had intended.

"It must have seemed strange that I would ask you to accompany me on such a quest," Dave went on after a pause, and Rush swallowed a snort, because, yeah, _there_ was an understatement. "But it was necessary. I needed to set that to rest before--" Dave gave Rush a sidelong look. "Well. It is said that leaving a previous relationship unresolved casts ill luck on those to follow. And I have reason to want my next, at least, to last."

And that, there, _that_ sort of thing was exactly what was causing Rush so much trouble. Because Dave would go and say things like that and _look_ at him, and it all seemed so obvious. And yet he'd never do anything to make Rush sure enough to risk everything on the chance it was true. Because Dave was the go-getter type of person; if he wanted someone he wouldn't hint and nudge, he'd come right out and say it. Wouldn't he?

Dave was watching him, waiting, so Rush tried to rally his thoughts and give something coherent back. "That's probably a good idea. I mean, you've got to go into these things with a clean slate, yeah? Especially if you want to be serious."

Dave nodded, looking pleased. "And you, then?" he asked. "Do you have any business to conclude?"

"Me?" Rush blinked into Dave's patient stare, his eyes going wide as all of the thoughts chasing themselves through his head kind of staggered and fell apart. That was-- pretty much coming right out and saying it, wasn't it. Right.

Not misreading things, then.

"No," Rush managed to say. "No, I'm good."

Rush didn't quite hold his breath as Dave smiled again, a warm little twist of the lips. Lips which were getting closer as Dave leaned in, and okay, Rush really wasn't breathing anymore, was he. He managed to suck in a little gasp of air just before tipping forward and meeting Dave's kiss, and at that point he pretty much stopped caring about pesky little things like air, at all. Pretty much stopped noticing anything outside of the warmth of Dave's mouth, of his hand against Rush's cheek, and the soft, satisfied look in his eyes when they finally pulled back.


End file.
